Luffy Can't Speak
by jadestarboo
Summary: AU After a tragic car accident, it left a young boy, Luffy parentless and temporarily mute. But a man saved him from the car saving his life, but losing an arm in the process. Luffy doesn’t remember him. But one day, someone adopts him…by the name of Shan


**Luffy Can't Speak**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece in anyway, it belongs to Oda-sama…yeah…

**Pairings: **ShanksxLuffy and lots more…

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **T (Language, violence, and some of that stuff… you know…)

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Summary:** AU After a tragic car accident, it left a young boy, Luffy parentless and temporarily mute. But a man saved him from the car saving his life, but losing an arm in the process. Luffy doesn't remember him. But one day, someone adopts him…by the name of Shanks…

**Warnings:** Man/man relationship, violence, explicit language

**AN: Forgive me!! This is somewhat long for a prologue, so sorry! And if you read the manga and watched the un-dubbed anime then you should know that Luffy cusses when he is little, so yeah, language and violence ahead.**

_**Prologue**_

Luffy trudged his way through the snow muttering darkly to himself, something about teachers, classmates, and food for cannibals on Fiji. The dark haired boy kicked at a soda can lying on the sidewalk, a dog barked in the distance. In his cold hands was a piece of paper, his report card to be exact. And on that report card was a big, fat, red mark that screams F. Luffy's hands crumpled the paper angrily.

It is his first day of 2nd grade and he's already failing! That…that…that teacher's just a…a, bitch! How dare she lecture him like that! How could Ace even handle her!! Not fair! Not fair!! NOT FAIR!! Nothing's fair!! Feeling angry, the seven year old turned on an alleyway, a shortcut back home. He passed by a trash can, a cat, a dumpster…typical stuff. Unknown to him, a few shadows were following him.

_CRASH!!_

Luffy jumped, quickly spinning around to the source of the sound. He felt a bit calm as the crash was caused by a trash can that was knocked over. But his eyes narrowed at the familiar silhouettes that were identified as the attackers. Shit, why them? Why now? Why can't they leave him alone! Dammit! A boy his age, but defiantly taller and meaner, stepped forward, along with two other guys like him.

"Hey, hehehe, it's the shrimp." The tall one said.

"I heard he nearly drowned in the kidde pool at Mario's party!" The skimpy one said.

A chubby but scary one spoke up, "And it was even Mario's 5 year old sister who saved him! Hahaha!"

Luffy's fists clenched at his sides, his face fuming red, "Dammit! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!" He sprinted forward, his report card fluttering to the ground. The 7 year old jumped on top of the tall one. Who was too busy laughing with his mates to notice the younger boy charging at him.

"GAHH!!!"

He screamed as Luffy pounded his face with all his might with his tiny fists. The other two snarled and the chubby boy grabbed the back of Luffy's shirt collar and threw him at the trash cans. His tiny body crashed against the wall, a sickening crack following afterwards.

The second grader's vision hazed but his body flared in pain as the three bigger boys ganged on him. A blow was delivered to his head and stomach. He fell over on his side as he coughed out blood. The boys above him snickered and continued to kick him.

"Hey!! Hey!!" A new voice, a man's, deeper and masculine came from far away.

"Shit! Some one saw us! Let's go!" With that the bullies quickly ran away as the man's voice came closer.

Luffy felt light headed as he tried to sit up. A hand was on his shoulder, and a voice was calling to him, only 'hey', 'kid' and 'all right' was all Luffy could hear. He squinted his eyes only to see a sillouhete, catching a look at the man's hair, it was red. He felt weak an tired, maybe it was his head, probably hit it too hard. The man's voice came again, "Hey, hang in there, I'm calling the police!"

Luffy felt strong warm arms wrap around him, his head was resting on a broad chest. Luffy smiled secretly, '_This is comfortable'_ was what he thought before greeting the darkness overcoming him.

"Ace! Ace!! Hey!! Give that back!" A now 13 year old Luffy screamed as he chased his 16 year old brother around the two story house. Currently the freckled teen was waving around a piece of paper in his hand, laughing merrily as his younger brother chased him. He snickered as he ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Their mother, Makino, looked up from chopping the carrots. She sighed wearily at the energetic teenagers that were her sons, but smiled in amusement, "I thought you guys are too old to be fighting and chasing each other in the house…recklessness I say." The father, Ben, grunted from above the newspaper from the couch.

Ace stopped in front of the counter, leaning against it and laughed, "Well, that that's what every one says! But I disagree, I say, let yourself enjoy your youth! Hahahahahaha! Hahahaha! HAHAHAH-"

_BAM!_

"Haha! See who's laughing now!" Luffy beamed as he snatched up his paper from the now-sleeping Ace. The mom giggled before poking her oldest son with her feet to wake him up. Luffy decided to leave the kitchen when Ace snorted from his position on the tile floor. He walked up the stairs to his room.

Once in the room, Luffy closed the door, leaning his back on it. He let out an audible sigh of relief, wiping his arm across his forehead. The 13 year old looked down at the paper and clutched it against his chest against his heart.

He walked across the room to his desk, turning on the lamp, placed the paper on the surface, smoothing it out with the palm of his hand. Luffy sighed in content as he leaned on his other hand, staring admirably at the paper in front of him. A knock came at the door.

Luffy sighed, "Who is it?" He flipped the paper over so no one would see the content.

Ace poked his head in, smirking, "Heh. Hey buddy." He closed the door and sat on Luffy's bed, "Liked that picture you drew." He smirked some more.

"Shut up." Luffy glared.

Ace walked over to Luffy, turning the paper over, "No need to get angry, I liked it. It's cool."

Luffy blushed, "Really?"

Ace ruffled his hair, "Yeah! Not joking!" He paused as his eyes flickered for a moment, and then rested on the picture.

On the picture was a crude drawing made of crayons. There was a short figure with a way taller one. The short one had black hair and a scar beneath his left eye, the taller one had red hair and three scars across the left eye.

The freckled boy glared slightly, "Is that the man…who was there when you…" He turned his head to look at his younger brother, Ace lifted his hand and traced a thumb under the stitched scar, "Got this…?"

Luffy blushed, looking away, and nodded, "Well, yeah. I don't remember anything but his hair and the scars, he was real nice though. Too bad I didn't get to see his face…I wanted to see it badly…" He drifted off.

"Ho ho! Sounds like you have a little crush!" Ace ruffled Luffy's hair, "Too bad he's too old for you!"

Luffy blushed again, "I do not! That's not right anyways, two guys isn't right! I just wanna meet him again and thank him!"

Ace chuckled, but looked a bit distant with Luffy's outburst. Did he say something wrong?

The older brother shook his head, "Ah, well, Mom says we have to go now, Dad's already waiting in the car." He walked over to the door, opening it, "I'll be at that party later, I have to finish my homework, Dad's gonna drive back to pick me up when I call his cell. Okay? Come on monkey, Mom's calling."

The youngest of the family turned off his desk light before grabbing his jacket and followed his brother out of the room.

_To be continued…_

**AN:** Um, yeah, I had to change this whole entire chapter…hee…sorry, so sorry.

Review?


End file.
